El cazador Saiyajin
by samielssj12
Summary: Durante el torneo de poder el universo 7 es destruido, sin embargo Zeno-sama al no querer que su mejor amigo muriese y menos por sus manos, decide borrar todos sus recuerdos y mandarlo a otra dimensión. Goku en RWBY
1. Chapter 1

Hola mis queridos amigos lectores, hoy les vengo con un nuevo crossover entre Dragon Ball Super y RWBY (si no conocen este anime les pido que primero se lo vean).

Esta historia comenzara 5 años antes de que empiece la historia de RWBY, y Goku tendrá ''diez'' años al comienzo.

Me estaré basando en el torneo del poder del manga ya que a diferencia del anime en este no se buscaba las buenas intenciones de quien usara las super esferas del dragon.

Sin mas relleno, comencemos.

* * *

Capitulo 1: Perdón, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte

* * *

El Torneo del Poder, aquella competencia infernal donde se pudieron ver las muertes de 6 de 8 universos que pelearon duramente por su supervivencia. Pero este aun no termina aquí los dos universos restantes, el universo 7 y el universo 11, tenían a sus participantes mas fuertes y a la vez los últimos en la plataforma, estos guerreros son; Son Goku, Saiyajin criado en la tierra y el hombre conocido por siempre romper sus limites, y Jiren el gris, el mortal mas fuerte de todos incluso superando a los mismos dioses.

Estos dos guerreros estaban en una batalla que decidiría el destino de su universo, la batalla estaba muy reñida los espectadores no podrían saber quien ganaría esta intensa batalla. Y así el tiempo limite estaba llegando a su fin, quedando nada mas que 30 segundos, los dos guerreros tenían muy presente esto en sus cabezas, en especial Goku que no solo combatía por si mismo, el Saiyajin sabia que en sus hombros cargaba con los sueños y esperanzas de todos sus amigos, a diferencia de su rival que peleaba por si mismo y su egoísta deseo de tener la aprobación de su maestro ya fallecido.

20 segundos. Goku en su estado perfecto de Ultra Instinto, aumentaba mas su poder para lograr poner fin a esta interminable batalla, pero esto no salio desapercibido por su Jiren que de igual manera aumento su poder, y siguieron intercambiando puños y patadas por lo que quedaba de plataforma, su velocidad eran tan alta que algunos de los espectadores no fueron capaces de seguirla. Por cada golpe o patada que estos dos bloqueaban o acertaban en su objetivo se destruía cada vez mas la plataforma.

10 Segundos. El guerrero del Universo 7 empezaba a tomar ventaja, se podía ver como su contrincante era golpeado y sus ataques no daban en el Saiyajin quien los esquivaba con cierta facilidad, los espectadores lograron ver esto algunos se emocionaron así como otros perdían las esperanzas.

5 segundos. Algo paso Goku ya tenia al guerrero mas fuerte a sus pies, el Saiyajin preparo su ultimo ataque, y ya estaba dispuesto a sacarlo de la plataforma el guerrero del universo 11 ya había aceptado su destino, y cerro sus ojos, sin embargo el Saiyajin dio un fuerte grito de dolor y quedo tirado en el suelo, Jiren vio con confusión esto y como Goku perdía su estado del Ultra instinto. El guerrero del universo 11 dudo un instante si tirarlo o no, para alguien como él seria como deshonroso derrotar a alguien de esa manera, pero su instinto de supervivencia y el tener que salvar a su universo, tomo su decisión. Y con un ataque de ki saco a Goku de la plataforma.

El ganador del torneo el universo 11.

En las gradas apareció Goku, su mejor amigo Krillin le dio una semilla del ermitaño, incluso si sus destinos ya estaban sellados. Goku abrió los ojos y comenzó a llorar no dijo ni una palabra, miro a sus amigos y familia mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Todos sus amigos veían con sorpresa como aquel que siempre llevaba una sonrisa, aquel que siempre les salvaba la vida, lloraba mientras gritaba que lo perdonaran que no fue lo suficientemente fuerte, que lo perdonaran porque por su culpa todos van a morir.

En su trono, los dioses del todo, el Zeno-sama del presente se percato de la escena de su mejor amigo, era increíble pero esto le destrozo el corazón al dios del todo, que veía como su mejor amigo lloraba mientras se echaba toda la culpa. En eso Daishinkan da la orden de destruir al universo 7, el Zeno-sama del futuro ya había levantado su mano para destruirlos y esperaba a que su otro yo también lo hiciera, Zeno-sama del presente se acerco al del futuro y le susurro al oído algo y este asintió con alegría, los dioses del todo levantaron sus manos mientras un brillo cubría estas y a los integrante del universo 7, para después estos desaparecer.

* * *

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

En un bosque apareció una luz azul que ilumino gran parte de este, unos segundos pasaron y la luz se desvaneció, y en el lugar donde se origino la luz en un radio de 50 metros ya no había ni un solo árbol en cambio un pequeño cráter de unos 20 metros de diámetro, y dentro de este cráter yacía un niño de diez años que estaba en una posición fetal, el niño solo vestía unos pantalones de color naranja que estaban rotos, y unas botas de color azul y de su retaguardia salia una cola de mono color marrón.

A lo lejos se podían escuchar gruñidos y ruidos de lo que se podría decir que eran animales, caminando hacia el cráter, eran cientos de ellos que se acercaban a rápidamente al lugar.

En el centro del cráter, el niño empezó a abrir los ojos dejando ver como sus ojos eran de un color plateado, y luego se levanto completamente, miro a sus alrededores y vio unos extraños animales de color negro, tenían una extraña armadura de color blanco y sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, de algunos de ellos salían pinchos. El niño se sorprendió a aquellos extraños animales, es mas jamas había visto algo parecido, se levanto y los vio detenidamente por alguna extraña razón sabia que esas cosas no eran amigables, el niño de pelos puntiagudos no puedo evitar sonreír y por instinto se puso en una posición de combate, esperando a que los extraños animales se acercaran mas, ya cuando los extraños animales estaban a maso menos 10 metros de el, esbozo una sonrisa aun mas grande, y desapareció, entonces una por una a una velocidad imperceptible incluso para el ojo entrenado los extraños animales empezaron a caer muertos mientras se desvanecían en humo.

Mas tarde Goku, se había ido de aquel después de haber matado a esos extraños animales, el Saiyajin comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar donde sentía la presencia de personas, si bien no sabia como podía sentir dichas presencias, no le dio importancia y siguió caminando. Durante su camino, 10 hombres armados con pistolas y machetes lo acorralaron.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí?- pregunto el que parecía ser el líder. -¿Que hace un fauno en esas condiciones caminado por el bosque?- pregunto el hombre con malicia.

-¿Fauno? ¿Que es eso? ¿Se come?- pregunto ingenuamente el Saiyajin mientras se frotaba a barriga pues tenia hambre y no había comido nada desde que despertó.

Esto hizo enojar al hombre, puesto que para el esa es la especie de Goku. -¡Eso eres tu! ¡Tu eres un fauno!-

-¿En serio?- pregunto nuevamente con inocencia y con una pose pensativa. -Entonces me pueden decir donde puedo comer algo, es que estoy muriendo de hambre-

-Ya me canse de esto, se que no tienes nada de valor, pero me quedare con tu vida- decía con enojo el hombre mientras con su arma le disparaba toda la ronda de balas de su pistola (6 Balas), Goku ni siquiera se inmuto por esto, solo levanto una de sus manos y atrapo con facilidad las balas.

-¡¿NANI?!- gritaron todos los presentes al ver la acción de aquel ''Fauno'', cualquier cazador seria capaz de esquivar sin dificultad balas, pero jamas serian capaz de atraparlas.

Goku puso un rostro serio y con una voz de ultratumba dijo: -Así que querían pelear, ¿huh? Entonces pelea es lo que tendrán- declaro y en un instante el hombre que le había disparado quedo tirado en el suelo y el azabache a su lado. -¿Quien es el siguiente?- y de esa manera los otros nueve empezaron a atacar al Saiyajin, Goku sin dificultad esquivaba cada uno de los ataques de sus ya fueran balas o algún intento de cortarlo con un machete, sin embargo aun no había atacado, esto hizo enojar a los bandidos.

-¡Ataca! ¿Como nos vas a derrotar si no peleas?- le grito uno de los bandidos.

-Porque ni siquiera vale la pena pelear contra semejantes debiluchos- respondió dejando aterrados a todos puesto que se dejo golpear por un machete pero este se rompió al hacer contacto con el cuerpo del Saiyajin, luego el azabache desapareció de la vista de sus enemigos y todos empezaron a caer excepto por uno. -Oye tu- llamo Goku al bandido restante, que se estremeció al ver a todos sus compañeros inconscientes. -Tranquilo no están muertos- le dijo logrando hacer que se calmar un poco. -¿Sabes donde puedo comer algo?- pregunto con un tono completamente diferente al de hace un momento era una voz infantil, alegre e inocente.

-C-c-claro, s-solo sígueme- respondió el bandido mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la misma dirección por la que aparecieron. _(Lo llevare donde Raven, así ella se podrá hacer cargo de él)._ Y así ambos empezaron a caminar, después de unos 15 minutos ambos llegaron a una aldea. Goku caminaba tranquilamente con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, sin importarle las extrañas mirada de los que estaban ahí.

-¡Oye!- le grito Goku al hombre que lo trajo hasta aquí, quien lo volteo a mirar con nerviosismo. -¿Seguro que aquí hay comida?-

-S-si, aquí hay comida solo espera un poco mas- respondió el hombre aun caminado al centro de la aldea, donde se encontraba la cabaña mas grande de esta misma.

 _(Aquí hay dos personas que superan ampliamente a todos los que están aquí)_ pensó Goku con una sonrisa, justo cuando pararon enfrente de la cabaña mas grande del lugar, en ese instante una mujer salio de esta, usa un vestido negro con un cinturón y armadura en sus brazos de color rojo. El vestido tiene el cuello abierto revelando varios collares de perlas de color rojo oscuro y blanco. También lleva puesto unas botas que le cubren hasta las rodillas con unos patrones de color rojo. Su aspecto más remarcable es la atemorizante máscara que le cubre toda la cara, que se asemeja a la cara de una criatura extraña con la que había peleado anteriormente. Tiene cuatro rendijas para los ojos que acentúa más aún la apariencia inhumana que tiene. -Oye yo no soy caníbal, no pienso comerme a esta persona- le dijo Goku al hombre a su lado, haciendo que este se estremeciera por decir que se comería a su líder.

-Jack, ¿donde están los demás?- pregunto fríamente la mujer enfrente de Goku mientras se quitaba la mascara. -¿Y quien es este niño... fauno? - dijo posando su mirada en Goku y sorprendiéndose al ver los ojos plateados de este.

-Raven, este fauno derroto a todos- dijo con temor el bandido.

-¿Y puedo saber por que lo trajiste aquí?- pregunto la ahora conocida como Raven.

-N-no supe que hacer, solo me pidió comida, y pensé que lo mejor era traerlo aquí- respondió con temor el hombre.

-Jack- llamo la ojiroja al bandido. -Si los derroto a todos, ¿Por que estas aquí?, no mereces estar en esta tribu, sabes que no tolero a los débiles y cobardes, ¿Por que no peleaste hasta perder?- pregunto seriamente Raven.

Jack intentaba decir algo, pero el temor se lo impedía, principalmente porque Raven siempre pensaba que el fuerte vive y el débil muere, eso significa que si es débil merece la muerte. Raven preparo su katana y se lanzo a una velocidad impresionante en contra de Jack para matarlo, sin embargo cuando su katana estaba a centímetros de apuñalar al bandido, una mano la detuvo agarrando fuertemente su muñeca.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?- pregunto Goku aumento la fuerza de su agarre en la muñeca de Raven, que hizo una mueca de dolor. -El es tu camarada, ¿como te atreves a intentar matarlo?- pregunto con una voz fría mientras sus ojos plateados brillaban ligeramente. Raven detuvo su intento de aun matar a Jack, y se recompuso mirando seriamente a Goku.

-¿Como te llamas mocoso?- pregunto Raven ahora apuntando su katana a Goku.

-¿Mi nombre?, yo me llamo...- intentaba de recordar Goku, hasta que la imagen de un anciano diciendo Son Goku apareció en su cabeza. -Me llamo Son Goku- se presento con alegría.

-Bueno, Son Goku, según Jack lo que tu quieres es comida, ¿me equivoco?- pregunto Raven.

-Así es, ¿quiero algo de comer y luego me iré- respondió.

-¿Y a donde vas? si puedo saber- pregunto con curiosidad.

-No tengo la menor idea- respondió con entusiasmo, provocando que Raven se caiga al estilo anime.

-Son Goku, te voy a hacer una propuesta- le dijo Raven y Goku la miro confundido.

-¿Que es una propuesta?- pregunto Goku ingenuamente.

-Significa que te voy a ofrecer algo- le respondió Raven, y Goku asintió. -Veo que eres muy fuerte, aun siendo solo un niño de... ¿Cuantos años tienes?-

-Tengo...- Goku empezó a contar con los dedos. - Tengo 10 años-

-Si ves, tienes 10 años y ya eres capas de derrotar bandidos entrenados para matar, así que, ¿Son Goku aceptas ser entrenado por mi?- pregunto Raven, sin esperar la reacción del Saiyajin, a quien los ojos le aparecieron estrellitas.

-Claro que acepto que me entrenes sera muy divertido- exclamo Goku dándole un fuerte abrazo a Raven, que sorprendida no supo que hacer y le devolvió el abrazo. -Muchas gracias, quiero ser mas fuerte- de repente Goku empezó a llorar y abrazo mas fuerte a Raven. -Así nunca volveré a perder a nadie- dijo inconscientemente.

 _(¿Que le pudo haber pasado a este niño?)_ Se pregunto Raven mientras se agachaba para poder abrazar mejor a Goku, quien siguió llorando, pero ahora en el hombro de Raven. _(Te prometo que te harás muy fuerte)._

* * *

fin espero les haya gustado

Para responder a la pregunta de muchos, Goku no tiene activado el ultra instinto solo se manifestaron los ojos de color plateado dando a entender que lo domino pero no puede acceder a el.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola mis queridos amigos lectores, hoy les vengo con el segundo cap de esta historia, seguramente ustedes se preguntaran si habrá harem, eso aun no le he decidido, pero con el tiempo lo haré.

Sin mas empecemos.

* * *

Capitulo 2: El Mago y el Cuervo investigan

* * *

 **ACADEMIA BEACON**

En la torre de la academia Beacon, el profesor Ozpin, el director de la ya antes mencionada academia, se encontraba en su oficina terminando de escribir un mensaje para Qrow Branwen en su Scroll, esperando un momento el mensaje se envió, y el Profesor Ozpin dio un suspiro de inquietud. El hombre peliplata se recostó en su silla, y dando un giro de 180 grados quedo mirando por la ventana el horizonte. Unos minutos después el sonido del ascensor llegando al piso, se hizo presente, y de allí salio una hermosa mujer de pelo rubio muy ligero recogido en un moño con un listón colgando por el lado derecho de su cara. Sus ojos son de color verde brillante y lleva unas gafas delgadas rectangulares, esta mujer es Glynda Goodwitch. La mujer camino unos metros hasta quedar enfrente del escritorio del director.

 **(Na: voy a aclarar algo y es que algunos términos usados en la serie no los traduciré o si no sonaría raro, ejemplo: Scroll=pergamino, Semblance=Semblanza. Si ven suena extraño, así que los dejare en ingles).**

-Recibí tu mensaje, ¿que esta pasando?- pregunto Gynda con un poco de preocupación, puesto que el mensaje que recibió fue de urgencia sin mencionar que fue muy repentino.

-No estoy seguro- respondió Ozpin con un tono serio y preocupado a la vez.

-No estas ''seguro''?- pregunto sorprendida la rubia. -¿Que te ha dejado así?-

-Anoche descubrí o mejor dicho sentí algo extraño aparecer en el yermo al sur-este de Vale- respondió que ya se había volteado para ver a Glynda.

-¿''Algo extraño''?- pregunto insegura.

-En efecto- respondió con simpleza pero dando un punto enorme.

-¿Es algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos?- pregunto Glynda nuevamente.

-Yo... no estoy seguro... por ahora- Respondió aun inseguro. -Sin embargo, llame a Qrow para que volviese- le dijo sorprendiendo a Glynda, que se exalto por eso ultimo.

-¡¿Lo llamaste devuelta?!. Entonces debe haber algo mas que ''algo extraño'' en eso que sentiste- ahora mas exaltada Glynda, debía ser algo realmente preocupante si llamo a Qrow.

-Creo que estas en lo correcto, y tengo la sensación de que las cosas van a cambiar por aquí- le dijo su opinión.

* * *

 **EN LA ALDEA BRANWEN/ NOCHE EL MISMO DÍA DE LA LLEGADA DE GOKU**

Después de la oficial inclusión de Goku en la aldea, Raven mando a traer ropa para el Saiyajin que seguía semi-desnudo, si bien a él no le molestaba esto también sabia que era mejor tener ropa. Unos minutos mas tarde algunos miembros volvieron con la ropa del Saiyajin que consistía de una sudadera negra que por suerte le permitía moverse con libertad, una camiseta azul ligeramente oscuro, pero se quedo con sus mismas botas. Sin embargo aun faltaba lo mas importante y la razón principal de que Goku llegase a la aldea... exacto aun faltaba la comida. En eso lo que parecía ser el rugido de un león se hizo presente, alarmando a todos los bandidos pensando que algún Grimm se acercaba, sin embargo antes de que alguien fuese a mirar los alrededores, todos pusieron notar como Goku se empezaba a reír.

-Jajajaja, perdonen es que aun no he comido- dijo el azabache entre risas, dejando en sorpresa a todos por como sonó su estomago.

-Jack- llamo Raven al bandido. -Quiero que tomes a dos personas y traigan comida, hoy tendremos un banquete por nuestro nuevo miembro- le ordeno dejando en sorpresa al bandido, ya que Raven no es de las que les gusta las fiestas y menos hace una cuando alguien se une.

-Si señora- respondió Jack que posteriormente llamo a otras dos personas y se fueron.

-Bueno Goku- llamo la ojiroja al pelos de punta, que la miro. -Cuéntame de tu vida, solo me has dicho tu nombre y edad- pidió amablemente Raven.

-Pues... Mmmmm...- se podía ver como el Saiyajin hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para intentar recordar algo, pero eso no se dio. -...La verdad no recuerdo nada- respondió con simpleza, dejando en sorpresa a todos pues como era posible un niño de 10 años vagara en el bosque sin realmente conocer el mundo.

-Pero Goku, antes había mencionado que querías hacerte fuerte para no '' _volver''_ a perder a nadie- Raven le dijo sorprendiendo al Saiyajin.

-¿Yo... dije eso?- se pregunto confundido. -No recuerdo haber dicho eso, es mas no recuerdo haber visto a otra persona que no fueran ustedes- respondió con seguridad en sus palabras Goku.

-¿Entonces no recuerdas haber perdido a nadie? ¿Tus padres?- pregunto con intriga y un poco temerosa de la respuesta que pueda dar el Saiyajin.

-No se, no estoy seguro de haber perdido a alguien, Pero... siento algo extraño, siento un vació, siento que algo me hace falta, siento un extraño dolor en mi pecho- decía Goku mientras se tocaba el pecho intentando sentir algo, pero de repente este cambio por completo su actitud. -Ademas ¿Que son padres? ¿Se comen?- todos estaban en shock, acababan de conocer a un niño, a un niño maldita sea, que no tiene la menor idea de que es un padre, ¿sera posible que ellos murieron y él tiene amnesia? ¿o les estará haciendo una broma?. Esos eran los pensamientos que rondaban en la cabeza de todos menos una persona, Raven quien estaba enfrente de Goku mirando fijamente sus profundos ojos plateados para encontrar algo que le dijera que la respuesta era una simple broma, pero era incapaz, en esos ojos solo se reflejaba inocencia. Raven miro a Goku a los ojos y dijo lo siguiente:

-Goku, yo seré tu madre- declaro la ojiroja mientras le daba una sonrisa a Goku que aun la veía confundida.

-¿Y eso que significa?- pregunto con ingenuidad.

-Significa que ahora yo te cuidare y te enseñare las cosas que necesitas para esta vida- respondió Raven ganándose otro fuerte abrazo del Saiyajin.

-¿En serio?- pregunto con entusiasmo.

-Así es-

En eso Jack junto a sus amigos llegan con dos grandes osos pardo, y 5 lobos. Mas tarde todo el mundo estaba degustando del gran banquete que se preparo en honor a la llegada de Goku a la aldea, a la vez que este ultimo era el que mas disfrutaba del banquete puesto que ya se había comido solo a los osos y un lobo, todo era risas y diversión tanto que hasta se pusieron a cantar, cierta canción de piratas, mientras disfrutaban de la inusual fiesta.

 **(NA: busquen en Youtube ''binks sake'', algo así es como estaban celebrando, a la vez que esa es la canción que están cantando. Se muy bien que esta escena no tiene nada de sentido y mas tomando la personalidad de Raven, pero la verdad tenia muchas ganas de hacer una referencia a uno de mis animes favoritos y no encontré una mejor parte)**

* * *

 **3 DÍAS MAS TARDE/ OFICINA DE OZPIN**

En el ascensor que lleva a la oficina del director de la academia Beacon, se encontraba Qrow Branwen, el técnicamente ahora tío del Saiyajin Son Goku, este sintió como el elevador se detuvo y sonó indicando que llego al piso que quería. El pelinegro tomo un sorbo del licor que siempre tiene a la mano mientras la puertas del elevador se abrían y este entraba a la oficina de Ozpin.

-Buenos días Qrow, me alegra que hayas recibido mi mensaje- saludo Ozpin a pelinegro.

-Hey Oz, dijiste que era una emergencia, así que aquí estoy- respondió Qrow tomando otro trago de whisky, a la vez que tomaba asiento en una de las sillas vacías, logrando irritar a Glynda por su actitud despreocupada.

 **(Na: nunca se especifica que es lo que toma Qrow, así que me fui por lo simple)**

-¿Al menos podrías actuar con mas respeto?- pregunta la rubia con irritación en su voz., Qrow para un segundo miro a Glynda y tomo otro sorbo, diciendo:

-No- Glynda miro con una mirada de muerte a Qrow, que ni siquiera le presto atención.

-Bueno, ahora que estas aquí podemos comenzar- dijo Ozpin pausando un momento. -Hace algunos días sentí un aumento de energía en el yermo al sureste de Vale- le informo Ozpin la situación a Qrow, que para el tenia una respuesta obvia.

-Hmph, probablemente sean algunos idiotas jugando con Dust- dijo Qrow como si fuera de lo mas obvio.

-Nunca dije que sentí Dust- respondió Ozpin con una sonrisa, Qrow paro de tomar y miro a Ozpin, con una semblante serio.

-¿Acaso fue ''ella''?- pregunto con seriedad. La atmósfera en el lugar ahora era mas tensa, Ozpin cerro los ojos un segundo antes de darle a Qrow una respuesta.

-No estoy seguro- respondió el peliplata aun con su semblante serio.

-¿Tu no estas ''seguro''?- pregunto Qrow con seriedad. -¿Que clase de respuesta es esa?-

-Una honesta- respondió Ozpin. -No les mentiré a ninguno de ustedes, nunca he sentido algo así antes. Y esa no es la única cosa extraña que ha ocurrido en esa área- aclaro Ozpin y añadiendo algo mas.

-¿Hay mas?- pregunto sorprendida Glynda.

-La concentración de Grimm en esa área sea ha reducido considerablemente- respondió Ozpin. -Mientras aun no he sido capaz de comprobar oficialmente eso, puedo sentir que su control sobre esa área caer a una mera fracción de la que era- les informo mas de la situación. Ozpin se recostó en su silla y tomo un sorbo de su café. -Es por eso que estas aquí, Qrow. Necesito que investigues la desaparición de Grimm así como el aumento de energía en esa área-

-Wow, nunca pensé que tendríamos por la desaparición de Grimm- se rió Qrow de la misión impuesta por Ozpin.

-Si, es bastante irónico, ¿no?- respondió Ozpin con una sonrisa.

-Así que, donde debería comenzar a buscar? ¿o me toca del modo largo?- pregunto con un poco de fastidio en su voz.

-No te preocupes Qrow, esta vez tengo una ubicación para ti- dijo Ozpin, mientras presionaba algunas cosas en su escritorio, donde después apareció un mapa de Vale, para que todos los presentes lo pudiesen ver, un segundo mas tarde un punto rojo apareció al sur del mapa. -Aquí, es donde logre triangular la desaparición de Grimm- Qrow miro con cuidado el área al que tenia que ir, logrando ver que cerca de la ubicación marcada había una aldea llamada ''Gorgon''.

 **(NA: esta aldea obviamente no existe realmente, es creada por mi)**

-''Gorgon'', ¿huh?-

-Esta cerca del área que quiero que investigues. Es una pequeña aldea, aunque dudo que tengan las respuestas que buscamos, nunca se pierde nada intentando- le dio Ozpin su opinión mientras le daba otro sorbo a su café y miraba al ''tío'' de Goku. El pelinegro se levanto de su asiento y tomo un sorbo a su whisky.

-Bueno, es mejor que vaya andando- dijo mientras se dirigía al elevador.

-Buena suerte Qrow- le mando la bendición el mago.

Unos minutos mas tarde, Qrow se encontraba en un bullhead que lo llevaría a su destino, el pelinegro miro por la ventana viendo el basto bosque del sur de Vale, si bien aun no había logrado divisar su objetivo principal, al menos ya estaba llegar al la aldea cercana a la zona marcada por Ozpin, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el piloto de la aeronave.

-¿Me puedes decir cual es tu misión?- pregunto con un poco de curiosidad el piloto.

-Bueno, la verdad no es nada complicado, solo tengo que investigar la razón de la desaparición de Grimm en el área, y una supuesta extraña luz que apareció antes de eso- respondió Qrow dejando de mirar el bosque y tomando un trago de whisky.

-Creo que va a ser un poco fácil encontrar el origen de esa luz- le comento el piloto.

-¿De que estas hablando?, aun falta mucho terre...no- decía Qrow que se había parado al lado del piloto para ver a que se refería, pero no se esperaba lo siguiente, al frente había un cráter de 20 unos metros de diámetro y alrededor del cráter a unos 50 metros de radio todo estaba desolado era como si de un momento a otro se hubiese convertido en un desierto, la tierra estaba seca como si se tratara de una sequía. -¿Que carajos paso aquí?- se pregunto con temor Qrow. -Déjame por acá, no te metas en la zona, mejor dicho desciende un poco y yo me bajo- le ordeno Qrow al piloto que hizo lo dicho por el cazador, pero no sin antes decirle donde estaba la aldea.

Qrow se bajo justo en borde donde empezaba el pequeño desierto, mientras caminaba al cráter logro divisar las pisadas de Grimm, todas se dirigían hacia el cráter, ya cuando el pelinegro adentro en el cráter y se fijo en todo el centro de este, era algo interesante la tierra tenia la silueta de una persona, de un niño para ser mas exacto.

-Es como si alguien hubiera estado acostado aquí- se dijo a si mismo. -Y aun hay mas, hay demasiadas huellas de Grimm, y todas se dirigen al centro del cráter, los Grimm vinieron por quien estaba aquí... aquí hubo una batalla, una grande- Qrow camino un poco y vio varias marcas de garras. -¿Pero que o quien gano?-

Unos minutos mas tarde Qrow se dirigió a la aldea en busca de mas de respuestas, cuando el pelinegro estaba llegando dos guardias que custodiaban la puerta se acercaron al cazador.

-Buenos tardes- saludo Qrow levantando su mano.

-¿A que viene a esta aldea?- pregunto uno de los guardias.

-Soy un cazador profesional, vine a investigar sobre la extraña luz y la desaparición de Grimm- respondió Qrow mientras mostraba su licencia de cazador.

-Ya veo, no pensé que llegarían tan pronto- comento el guardia mientras abría las puertas a la aldea.

-Antes de seguir, ustedes no vieron nada raro ese día?- pregunto Qrow.

-Bueno la verdad no estoy seguro, no estábamos de guardia ese día- respondió uno de los guardias. -Pero los que hicieron guardia deben estar en la taberna-

-Gracias por la información-agradeció y siguió su camino a la taberna, no le tomo mucho tiempo, cuando abrió las puertas se dio cuenta que siendo aun de día había mucha gente, mirando a su alrededor vio un par de guardias y se dirigió hacia ellos. -Buenas tardes- saludo llamando la atención de los guardias. -Me llamo Qrow soy un cazador profesional, pueden responder unas preguntas?-

-Claro, pregunta lo que quieras- respondió uno de estos.

-¿Han visto algo extraño recientemente?- pregunto Qrow y el guardia soltó una pequeña risa.

-Podría decirse, hace algunas noches hubo una extraña luz azul y lo acompaño un pequeño temblor- respondió el guardia.

-Mmm, no me habían dicho nada de un temblor, por favor continua- comento Qrow. -¿Que paso después?- pregunto sabiendo que eso no podría terminar ahí.

-Grimm- respondió el guardia. -Una gran horda de Grimm- Qrow se sorprendió por eso y decidió preguntar.

-La aldea parece estar en perfecto estado, lo contrario a un ataque de Grimm- comento Qrow confuso.

-Nunca dije que atacaron la aldea- respondió el guardia.

-¿Me estas diciendo que una gran horda de Grimm solo ignoro su aldea?- pregunto con sorpresa el cazador.

-No solo eso, desde esa noche no ha habido poco o ningún Grimm en el área- continuo el guardia. -Parece que todos los Grimm fueron atraídos por lo que paso allí-

 _(Es exactamente lo que vi, habían demasiadas huellas de Grimm dirigidas al cráter)_ pensó el pelinegro ya dispuesto a irse, pero el guardia se lo impidió.

-Espera, un comerciante que venia a la aldea dijo que vio a un niño- le añadió otro detalle.

-¿Un comerciante?- pregunto confuso.

-Así es, al parecer apareció unos 30 minutos después de la extraña luz, dijo que sintió un temblor y también vio la luz, y que cuando estuvo cerca del lugar vio a un niño que se fue en dirección opuesta al cráter- confirmo el guardia.

-¿Aun sigue aquí?- pregunto Qrow con esperanzas.

-Lastimosamente no, se fue hace un día, fue extraño porque normalmente se quedan una semana- comento el guardia. -Tal vez fue el miedo que tuvo de que pasara algo parecido en la zona-

-¿No dejo ninguna descripción del niño?- pregunto Qrow.

-Mmmm, creo que había dicho que tenia un extraño peinado, al parecer un fauno mono y estaba semi-desnudo y nada mas- le describió lo mejor que pudo.

-Muchas gracias, y me despido- dijo Qrow saliendo de la taberna.

* * *

 **ACADEMIA BEACON/HORAS MAS TARDE**

El pelinegro ya había regresado, y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la oficina de Ozpin, ya en la oficina Qrow se dispuso a dar el informe de su corta misión, el cual ozpin escucho a detalle.

-Exactamente lo que pensé- dijo Ozpin al Qrow terminar de hablar.

-¿Dices que los Grimm llegaron después de la luz?-pregunto Glynda.

-Sip, y no fue una pequeña manada, era una gigantesca horda- respondió Qrow seriamente.

-Esto es muy extraño- comento Glynda recibiendo un asentimiento de Qrow.

-La importancia no es con los Grimm, sino con que alguien estuvo dentro dentro del cráter- dijo el peliplata. -¿Crees que es posible que las huellas vengan de alguien que paso por ahí?- le pregunto Ozpin a Qrow.

-Al principio pensé en eso, pero las huellas solo iban de salida- respondió Qrow.

-¿Y hay evidencia de que hubo una batalla?- pregunto nuevamente el director, que solo recibio un ''si'' por respuesta.

-No hay manera que una sola persona pueda con esa cantidad de Grimm, incluso un grupo de cazadores veteranos tendría que retirarse de algo así- Dijo Glynda intentando darle sentido al asunto.

-He visto mi parte justa de los campos de batalla, ese cráter estaba lleno de cicatrices de batalla- respondió Qrow con una mirada bastante seria para él.

-¿Que clase de persona podría pelear una horda de Grimm de ese tamaño y ganar?- le pregunto de manera retorica a Qrow.

-No tengo la menor idea- respondió el ojirojo.

-Qrow- lo llamo Ozpin. -¿Y que encontraste en la aldea Gorgon?-

-Nada que nos les haya dicho ya, apareció la luz, un pequeño temblor y los guardias vieron a la horda de Grimm- resumió todo Qrow, en ese momento Ozpin iba a hablar, pero Qrow se acordó de algo. -Esperen, ahora que recuerdo, me dijeron que un mercader que se dirigía a la aldea vio a un niño caminar en dirección opuesta al cráter-

-¿Tienes alguna descripción de este ''niño''?- pregunto Ozpin.

-Aunque es una muy vaga descripción, la tengo, era un fauno mono que estaba semi-desnudo y que tenia un peinado bastante extraño- respondió el pelinegro.

* * *

Fin

espero les haya gustado

perdón si creen que me tarde pero aquí lo tienen, lo próximo que actualizare sera Date a Saiyan


	3. Chapter 3

_Buenos días, queridos lectores espero estén muy bien, bueno antes de empezar quería aclarar algo con respecto a los poderes de Goku. La verdad es que no quiero que Goku sea tan OP, puesto que el universo RWBY es bastante débil, osea es que a mi impresión el Goku que peleo contra Raditz que apenas tenia un poder 468 ya se viola a este universo, (aunque tal vez este exagerando, eso es lo que pienso) claro teniendo en cuenta que fuera con todo desde el principio y no se confié, así que vamos a suponer que en vez de ser tan cliché y decir que le sellaron los poderes, Zeno-sama se los quito al punto de ser tan fuerte como en el segundo torneo de artes marciales, que a mi impresión sigue siendo demasiado fuerte después de todo, Goku se bajo a básicamente el ejercito y sicario mas peligroso del mundo antes de eso._

 _Bueno sin mas relleno, empecemos._

* * *

Capitulo 3: Empieza el viaje

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde la llegada de Goku a la tribu Branwen, y que la líder de esta, Raven Branwen, ofreciera ser su madre, y cabe decir que ha hecho un buen trabajo, primero intento conocer lo mas posible a Goku aunque este no tuviese recuerdos al menos le contó las cosas que le gusta hacer, luego le explico sobre este mundo, las criaturas de Grimm, los cazadores y Ozpin (alguien que según ella no debía confiar), pero no menciono a Salem, la magia, ni el poder de los ojos plateados que ella creía que Goku poseía, posteriormente se dispuso a ver la habilidades de combate del Saiyajin, y se vio demasiado sorprendida al ver como con solo 10 años ya la superaba tanto en fuerza como velocidad, sin embargo para ella al pequeño Saiyajin le faltaba técnica y sobre todo un arma ya que en este mundo si se desea pelear es preferible usar un arma para matar con facilidad a los Grimm, aunque esto ultimo no le gusto mucho a Goku, prefirió seguir el consejo de su madre, pero sin descuidar sus habilidades de artista marcial. A esto ultimo, Raven le pregunto a Goku que arma preferirá usar, el azabache no le dio mucho pensamiento ya que desde que tuvo una pelea contra su madre, le pareció interesante el uso de espada, sobre todo una katana. Raven sin saber porque sonrió con felicidad algo bastante raro ya que normalmente mantenía una cara estoica, y también porque no solía mostrar aprecio por alguien.

Raven no perdió tiempo y le entrego a Goku, su nueva arma, una hermosa Katana, con el nombre de Shusui, La hoja de la Shusui es negra con un borde rojo distintivo y la empuñadura tiene un borde de flor. Y así Raven empezó con el entrenamiento de espada de Goku, donde esta tenia que corregir varias veces a Goku por no estar en la pose de batalla adecuada.

 **(N/A: la katana de Goku no tiene modo pistola, y básicamente es la misma que tiene Zoro)**

Ya pasados seis meses, en la tribu se sentía un gran cambio desde la llegada de Goku, puesto que Raven ahora se veía mas alegre y ya no sentían esa aura que les provocaba miedo y lealtad hacia ella, en cambio ahora sentían un aura de aprecio y alegría, se podía decir que con este cambio su lealtad hacia Raven no era de miedo sino respeto al ver como cuidaba de Goku. También en estos 6 meses Goku aumento su fuerza y velocidad, junto con su ahora aprendido estilo de espada, el azabache quería crear técnicas como las que vio una vez en t.v, de un personaje de anime con el pelo verde, ya que solo con técnica y fuerza física era capaz de hacer cortes en el aire, mejor dicho vientos cortantes, aunque este quería hacer eso sabia que aun le faltaba mucho para llegar a ese nivel, ya que ese logro requiere sobre todo el dominio y una gran técnica de espada, después de todo con el poco conocimiento de Ki que tenia, si le agregaba Ki a su Katana con facilidad hacia los vientos cortantes, pero esto no lo satisfacía y por eso quería mejorar su técnica de espada, por suerte su madre era muy buena a la hora de enseñar aunque por desgracia ella era incapaz de hacer lo que el Saiyajin quiere hacer, así que solo se enfoco en que Goku mejorara su técnica y se hiciera mas fuerte para que logre su objetivo. Sumado a lo anterior, Raven trato de que Goku descubriera su Semblance, algo que desafortunademente no ha logrado, pero que a la vez no le preocupa mucho puesto que sabe que en algún momento lo descubrirá.

Cuando pasó un año, Goku estaba casi al nivel de Raven en términos de espadachín, ya que en una batalla era capaz de derrotarla sin mucha dificultad. Por esto Raven aunque le doliera puesto que con Goku de su lado prácticamente nadie se atrevería a acercarse a su aldea, sabia que no podía interponerse en el sueño de su hijo, si bien no le pidió a Goku que se quedara en la aldea ella sabia que su hijo quería salir a explorar el mundo, y pasados unos días el mismo Goku le dijo a su madre de querer salir al mundo, esta no le negó y mas que eso le dio consejos para sobrevivir, y que tuviera cuidado con el racismo hacia los Faunos ya que Raven temía que le pudiesen hacer algo a su hijo, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que debería estar mas preocupada por quien se enfrente a su hijo, adicionalmente le dijo que llevara con orgullo el apellido Branwen, siendo ahora su nombre, Branwen Son Goku, el azabache no se negó hasta le agrado que su madre por fin le agregara su apellido en su nombre.

Goku no dudo ni un instante y empaco la comida necesaria para el viaje, sin olvidar su preciada Katana, el Saiyajin se despidió de su madre y de sus amigos, para salir directamente a... ningún lado, puesto que solo iba viajar mientras entrenaba y posiblemente encontrarse con alguno que otro espadachín que le pueda ayudar a mejorar y luchar contra sujetos fuertes como suele decir el azabache, y así empezando su viaje.

La mayoría de su viaje la paso caminando, después de todo el pequeño Saiyajin no tenia prisa. Pasando las noches en las simas de los arboles, y en el día cazando animales para poder comer, junto a los constante enfrentamientos en contra de los Grimm, de los cuales hasta ahora el que mas le ha dado pelea (no mucha) ha sido el Nuckelavee, que gracias a su capacidad de estirar sus brazos fue capaz de mantener a raya al Saiyajin hasta que este le corto los brazos y a partir de ahí el Grimm ya se había quedado sin ofensiva, y junto a la inmensa velocidad de Goku fue fácilmente derrotado. Ya pasado un mes de caminata, en donde se quedo en una que otra aldea, llego hasta la costa, donde estuvo maravillado al ver por "primera" vez el mar, siendo su primer pensamiento, "Vaya, si que es una charco de agua bastante grande".

 **(N/A: se me había olvidado mencionar que Goku esta viajando hacia el sur, y que este se encuentra en el reino de Mistral, teniendo en cuenta que la aldea de Raven se traslada cada cierto tiempo, paso de estar en Vale a estar en Mistral, y si quieren busquen el mapa de Remnant para que se den una mejor idea de su viaje).**

En otro lugar mas preciso en la Academia Beacon, el director Ozpin, aun después de un año seguía con preguntas en su mente desde la llegada de Goku, sin embargo desde aquel día no se supo mas del niño Fauno que apareció en el bosque, aparte de eso no podía mantener a Qrow ocupado con algo tan simple ya que este tenia una misión mas importante que era buscar la ubicación de las doncellas. Y esto mantenía un poco preocupado a Ozpin ya que el aumento de energía que sintió ese día era demasiado anormal y poderoso, y desde el fondo de su ser sabia que ese niño estaba relacionado a esa energía, a la vez que ahora tenia lidiar con informes de que un supuesto cazador bastante fuerte estaba matando Grimm en el sur de Mistral, sin saber que se trata de la misma persona que esta buscando.

Continuando con Goku, que esta caminando por la costa, se encontró con un anuncio que decía "Menagerie 500 lien (solo Faunos)", ahora se encontraba en un muelle, donde habían 2 barcos atracados, en uno de ellos varios Faunos estaban abordando para regresar a casa. Goku sin pensarlo mucho uso su velocidad para entrar en el barco sin ser visto, su primera acción al entrar al barco fue buscar algo de comer sin tener ninguna suerte en eso, se puso a entrenar en el techo del barco con ejercicios simples, eventualmente se aburrió y se dispuso a ver el mar enfrente de él, en eso pudo ver una larga silueta en este, y con ella las olas se volvían un poco mas agresivas, hasta que en un momento aparece un Grimm con apariencia de serpiente gigantesca con grandes alas rojas, brazos cortos con garras, un vientre escamoso, y con un cráneo externo grande.

La simple presencia del Grimm, lleno de miedo a los Faunos, quienes no podían hacer nada mas que gritar por el miedo. El capitán del barco, activo el sistema de ataque, pero este solo sirvió para molestar mas al Grimm. Goku se paro tan pronto vio a la inmensa criatura, dando una sonrisa, vio como el Grimm acercaba su hocico rápidamente en forma de ataque, sin perder tiempo, el azabache dio un gran salto dando una poderosa patada a la cabeza del Grimm que se agrieto ligeramente y a la vez lo hizo caer al agua.

Los Faunos al ver esto se sorprendieron en gran manera, ya que pensaban que no había ninguna persona con habilidades de combate, pero su asombro solo creció al ver quien fue el que aterrizo en la proa de barco, pues se trataba de un niño. Goku que después de darle la poderosa patada al dragón, regreso al barco, ahora esperando el siguientes movimiento del Grimm. Goku desenfundo su katana y espero a que saliera del agua, sin embargo no espero lo siguiente, al Grimm salir de agua en su boca estaba cargando un rayo de energía, provocando pánico en los pasajeros, y una cara de asombro y emoción para el pequeño Saiyajin. Sin pensarlo dos veces Goku salto hacia el largo cuerpo del dragón logrando desviar la atención que tenia hacia el barco, y ahora este siendo el centro de atención del dragón, siguiendo con su simple plan, Goku empezó a correr hacia la cabeza del Grimm mientras con su Katana cortaba al Grimm en su trayecto, que por el dolor de ser cortado disparo el rayo hacia el agua generando olas salvajes para el barco, que por suerte tenia un buen capitán que fue capaz de pasar las olas sin mayores problemas. Goku ya al llegar a la cabeza del Grimm dio un salto, y engullendo su espada en Ki en su descenso corto a la mitad el cuerpo del Dragón.

Al regresar al barco las ovaciones no tardaron en llegar a los oídos del pequeño Goku, quien intento no darle mucha importancia pero la gente le estaba agobiando, por suerte el capitán del barco, después de darle las gracias le permitió al Saiyajin entrar al cuarto del timón para evitar los exagerados agradecimientos de parte de los Faunos. Ya pasadas unas dos horas, el barco por fin llego a su destino en el puerto de Menagerie, el Saiyajin sin contener su emoción por llegar aun nuevo lugar fue el primero en salir hacia las pobladas calles de la isla que solo es para los Faunos.

Mientras el pequeño Saiyajin caminaba por las pobladas calles de la isla, noto como niños de su edad estaban jugando en un parque cercano, esta era una vista bastante rara para Goku que nunca había disfrutado de su infancia con niños de su misma edad (ni siquiera en si vida pasada) puesto que se mantenía entrenando o simplemente nunca había interactuado con ellos en un ámbito que no sea de peleas. Aun curioso por saber que hacían aquellos niños decidió acercarse y preguntar.

-¡Hola!- saludo animadamente Goku mientras se acercaba a un niño, que era ligeramente mas alto que el Saiyajin. -Soy Goku- termino su típica frase.

El niño lo volteo a ver, y le dio una sonrisa a Goku, para luego decir:

-Hola, me llamo Larry- se presentó el niño.

-Oye, Larry tengo una pregunta- dijo el Saiyajin.

-Claro, pregunta lo que quieras- respondió.

-¿Que es lo que tu y esos niños están haciendo?- preguntó señalado a los amigos de Larry que estaban pateando un balón.

-Estamos jugando fútbol, ¿quieres jugar?- respondió con una sonrisa el niño, que ahora noto la katana atada a la cintura de Goku, y su expresión cambio a ser una de alegría a una de miedo, y sin mediar palabra salio corriendo hacia sus amigos comentándoles del arma del Saiyajin, logrando así que todos salieran corriendo por miedo, a excepción de una niña con orejas de gato.

Goku quedo completamente confundido por el repentino cambio de Larry, solo por ver su preciada katana, sin embargo esto no es algo que le molestara o preocupara ya que esta seguro que debía tener sus razones para tenerle miedo, solo que lo dejo bastante sorprendido. El Saiyajin miro a su alrededor, percatándose de que ahora solo quedaba una persona en el parque, y sin tener mas que hacer se acerco a ella.

-¡Hola!- saludo Goku a la fauno gato que solo lo veía con interés. -¿Sabes por que ellos salieron corriendo?- pregunto ingenuamente Goku.

-Hola- fue lo primero que dijo la niña de ojos amarillos, que miraba fijamente la katana del Saiyajin. -Solo no están acostumbrados a ver armas- respondió con sencillez la niña.

-Ahh, ya veo. Eso tiene sentido- fue la respuesta de Gokku ahora intrigado de que ella no se fuera. -¿Y a ti no te importa que tenga un arma?- fue la nueva pregunta del Saiyajin, y la chica negó con la cabeza.

-Solo me preguntaba si estabas con el White Fang- respondió la chica.

-¿El White Fang? ¿Que es eso?- pregunto confundido el azabache.

-¿Como no vas a saber que es el White Fang? Todos los Faunos lo conocen- la chica dio un suspiro al ver la aun confundida cara del niño en frente de ella. -White Fang es una organización de Faunos, que busca la igualdad con los humanos- la pelinegra ahora estaba esperando la respuesta de Goku.

-Mmmmm, ya veo- dijo Goku. -¿Y tu estas con el White Fang?- ahora fue el turno del Saiyajin para preguntar.

-Si- fue la simple respuesta de la niña. -Pero en este mes, decidí regresar a casa, normalmente el White Fang esta haciendo protestas en los cuatro reinos, pero últimamente están empezando a actuar con violencia, y no se si podre seguir actuando para el White Fang- dijo lo ultimo con algo de pena.

-¿Y que te parce si vamos los dos al White Fang?- pregunto con ingenuidad Goku, y con una radiante sonrisa que hizo ruborizar ligeramente a la chica. -Por cierto, no me he presentado, me llamo Branwen Son Goku, ¿como te llamas?-

-Me llamo Blake Belladona, y dices en serio sobre querer unirte al White Fang... conmigo?- pregunto la ahora conocida como Blake.

-¿Y por que no? la verdad no tengo nada mas que hacer, salí de casa para explorar el mundo justo como lo hice cuando era ...niño?- mientras Goku hablaba en su mente aparecían de si mismo viajando por el mundo junto a una chica de pelo azul recolectando unas esferas naranjas , a la vez que se daba cuenta de que sus palabras no tenían sentido, puesto que estaba consciente de que apenas tiene 11 años y aún sigue siendo un niño.

-Ummm, Goku ¿de que estas hablando?- pregunto confundida la Neko.

-La verdad, ni siquiera yo lo se- fue la respuesta dudosa de Goku. -Pero bueno, no importa. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, si me uniré contigo al White Fang, ¿que es lo peor que podría pasar?-

-Gracias Goku. y una pregunta ¿cuantos años tienes?-

-Yo tengo...mmm... yo tengo...mmm- decía Goku mientras empezaba a contar con los dedos. -Catorce años- respondió seguro de si mismo.

-Goku ¿seguro que tienes 14? te vez menor que yo, y yo tengo 13- inquirió la pelinegra.

-Claro que si, después del 10 va el 14, ¿no?- pregunto con su clásica sonrisa ingenua.

 _(Ahora me doy cuenta que no solo se ve como un niño estúpido, realmente lo es)_ pensó Blake viendo la sonrisa de seguridad que tiene el Saiyajin. Blake dio un suspiro y dijo:

-No, Goku después del 10 va el 11- le dijo la Neko al Saiyajin, que no se veía muy seguro ahora.

-¿Enserio?, bueno que se le va a hacer, ademas a quien le importa cuantos tiene-

-Bueno Goku, dejemos eso de lado, ¿quieres conocer a mis padres?- pregunto Blake con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Tu también tienes padres?! ¡Genial!- dijo Goku con entusiasmo. -Pensaba que solo yo tenia padres, o bueno madre- nadie podía culpar al pequeño Saiyajin de su ignorancia después de todo no conocía la palabra padres hasta hace un año, cuando conoció a su madre adoptiva Raven.

-Pues claro Goku, todo el mundo tiene padres- dijo Blake, recibiendo una mirada que decía "¿Enserio?".

-Lo dices como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, Blake. Pero yo no tuve madre hasta hace un año- decía Goku como si fuera normal no tener padres.

-Espera Goku, ¡¿me estas diciendo que no conociste a tus padres durante 10 años?!- Gritaba exaltada la Neko, de que su nuevo amigo no tuviera padres hasta hace tan poco tiempo.

-La verdad no se, solo se que desperté en un agujero hace un año luego conocí a Raven y dijo que seria mi madre- respondió Goku con simpleza.

-Así que tienes amnesia ¿Y no te causa curiosidad que paso durante esos 10 años?- pregunto Blake.

-La verdad no me importa, el pasado es pasado, y aunque quiera saberlo eso no me detendrá, seguiré adelante creando nuevos recuerdos divertidos- dijo el Saiyajin con una brillante sonrisa, y sorprendiendo a Blake de las palabras de Goku, ahora pensado que no están estúpido como ella creía, la Neko no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa de igual forma.

* * *

Fin

espero les haya gustado.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: The White Fang

* * *

Después de que ambos faunos se conocieran, Blake recordando que había invitado a Goku a la casa de sus padres, se dispuso a guiarlo, mientras ambos caminaban estos hablaban, bueno realmente era Goku el que estaba hablando, le contaba a Blake que venia desde el reino de Mistral y que ya había pasado un mes desde que había salido de su casa, le contó sobre como tenia que matar Grimm durante la noche porque no le dejaban dormir, también sobre como en algunas aldeas en las estuvo la mayoría de personas lo trataban mal solo por tener su cola de mono, esto claramente molesto a la pelinegra que en ese momento decidió hablar, diciéndole al pequeño Saiyajin que el propósito del White Fang era evitar ese tipo de cosas; Goku que previamente no había entendido el objetivo de la organización, ahora si entendía, y le agradaba la idea de ayudar a lograr cumplir dicho objetivo.

Varios minutos después, ambos faunos, llegaron al centro de la pequeña aldea de la isla, en este lugar se encontraba una gran casa, bueno mas que una casa era una mansión con un estilo japones, en el frente de esta habían dos sujetos que estaban vigilando la casa del jefe de la isla, Ghira Belladona, el padre de Blake; al estar enfrente de su casa los guardias reconocieron rápidamente a la hija del jefe, ambos la saludaron así como también saludaron a Goku que dio una sonrisa y saludo de igual forma.

-Vaya Blake, no pensé que tu casa fuera tan grande- le dijo Goku a su amiga, que solo puso una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bueno, que te digo Goku, es lo que pasa cuando tu padre es el jefe- dijo un poco apenada de su posición gracias a su padre.

-Ya veo, eso me recuerda que en casa, mama y yo teníamos la carpa mas grande de todas- recordó Goku su estancia con la tribu Branwen; ambos ahora estaban en frente de la puerta de la casa, y ambos se quedaron parados, como si estuvieran esperando algo. -Oye Blake, ¿estas bien?- pregunto confundido porque su amiga aun no abría la puerta.

-¿Eh?, si Goku estoy bien, es solo que hace mucho no veo a mis padres y tengo miedo que estén enfadados conmigo.- Respondió Blake posando su mirada en la puerta.

-Ay Blake, no hay de que preocuparse, estoy seguro que estarán felices de verte. Me acuerdo que siempre que salia por la noche mi mama se alteraba mucho pero siempre estaba feliz cuando regresaba a casa- dijo Goku intentando subir los ánimos de la chica Fauno. Blake dio una sonrisa, puede que no haya conocido a Goku desde hace mucho tiempo, pero tenia que admitir que todo lo que decía el Saiyajin era con buenas intenciones, era como si en su interior supiera que alguien como Goku nunca la dejaría sola.

-Tienes razón Goku- fue la respuesta de Blake que empezó a tocar la puerta. Unos segundos mas tarde un hombre bastante alto, de complexión musculosa, abrió la puerta puso una gran sonrisa al ver quien estaba al frente de él.

-¡Blake, que alegría verte! Hace mucho que no regresabas a casa, me tenias preocupado- dijo el hombre mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a su hija.

-Hola papa- fue la respuesta de Blake quien solo se disponía a dar una sonrisa y corresponder al gesto de su padre, el abrazo duro unos segundos hasta que fue interrumpido por una voz.

-Vaya Blake, tu papa si que es alto- decía Goku mientras compraba la diferencia de alturas con su mano. Ghira, el padre de Blake, tan pronto como escucho la voz de un niño soltó su abrazo y lo busco el origen de dicha voz, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Blake hablo.

-Ay, perdóname Goku. Por un momento olvide que estabas aquí- se disculpo la chica fauno, que después se puso al lado de Goku. -Papa el es Goku. Goku el es mi papa, Ghira Belladona- presento a ambas personas.

-Hola- dijo Goku mientras movía animadamente tanto su cola como su mano.

-Un gusto joven Goku- saludo mientras analizaba al pequeño niño, dándose cuenta por su estatura que no podía ser mayor que Blake, y también noto como tenia una katana amarrada a su cintura. -Bueno, no hay porque quedarse parados aquí, entren- dijo el jefe de la isla.

Al entrar Goku nuevamente se veía realmente sorprendido por lo que veía, a su punto de vista la casa de Blake era realmente enorme, y también veía con maravilla todas la decoración del hogar, nunca en su vida había visto tantas cosas, esto se debía a que usualmente, en la carpa donde dormía junto a Raven no habían muchas cosas, solo un escritorio, un tablero en el cual había un mapa, y las bolsas de dormir que ambos usaban, aparte que tampoco se había quedado en ninguna aldea o visto el interior de una casa.

-Si que tienen muchas cosas en este lugar- comento Goku. Ghira aun si dejo entrar a Goku a su casa sentía un poco de desconfianza mayormente al ver a un niño con un arma, claro no podía juzgar si era realmente malo, pero últimamente con los faunos al querer un cambio de líder en The White Fang tenia que estar bastante precavido. Los tres faunos caminaron hasta llegar a la sala de la casa, se sentaron y Ghira empezó a ver con seriedad al pequeño Goku.

-Ghira, ¿quien estaba en la puerta?- fue la voz de una mujer la que se escucho, mientras unos oían unos pasos hacia donde ellos estaban.

-Ah Kali, justo estaba por llamarte- hablo Ghira, viendo como su esposa se aproximaba a ellos. -Mira quien llego- dijo señalando a Blake que estaba enfrente suyo.

-¡Blake, mi niña!- grito con entusiasmo Kali mientras con un salto llegaba a la ubicación de su hija, dándole un fuerte abrazo, cabe decir que mas fuerte que el que le dio su padre.

-Hola mama- saludo con alegría Blake correspondiendo al gesto de su madre, luego de unos segundos ambas se soltaron y la madre de Blake dirigió su mirada al pequeño Saiyajin que veía la interacción entre madre e hija, Goku al sentir la mirada de Kali dio una gran sonrisa y se puso en pie.

-Hola, soy Goku- se presento el Saiyajin con una pequeña reverencia, recordando como varios miembros de la tribu se presentaron a él con esa misma acción.

-Hola Goku, yo soy la madre de Blake, me llamo Kali- se presento la matriarca de la familia Belladona, luego de eso todos estaban sentados tomando el té, y en el caso de Goku comiendo unos cuantos aperitivos que había traído Kali.

Tanto Blake como sus padres empezaron a platicar de los sucesos por ambas partes desde que la fauno menor se había ido hace 3 meses, la charla duro varios minutos en los cuales Goku se quedo dormido al no poder entrar en la conversación familiar, cosa a la cual desde un principio no podía meterse. Luego de que familia se pusiera al día, ambos padres posaron su mirada en el Saiyajin que yacía dormido con una burbuja saliendo de su nariz.

Blake al notar esto, se dio cuenta de que una vez mas se había olvidado de la presencia de Goku, esto la hizo sentir realmente apenada consigo misma al haber traído a un amigo a su casa y no haber interactuado con él en ningún momento, Blake se acerco a Goku y lo empezó a mover ligeramente para poder despertarlo.

-Goku, Goku, Goku- llamo repetidas veces Blake logrando despertar al Saiyajin que al despertar dio un bostezo.

-¿Mmm? ¿Ya terminaron de hablar?- pregunto Goku ya completamente despierto, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Blake. -Ay que bueno, me aburrí tanto que me quede dormido- decía con honestidad, mientras se ponía en pie. -Oye Blake, ¿Y cuando vamos a ir con eso del White Fang?- pregunto Goku con ganas de empezar de una vez a ayudar a los faunos.

-Eso sera después Goku- contesto Blake. -Por ahora, siéntate que mis padres quieren hablar contigo- Goku sin mas remedio dio un suspiro de resignación y se volvió a sentar al lado de Blake.

Ghira después de haber escuchado la pregunta del niño pudo darse cuenta que al menos por ahora no tenia ninguna relación con el White Fang, eso alegro ligeramente al patriarca de la familia, pero no mucho al darse cuenta que tenia planeado irse con Blake a dicha organización.

-Bueno Goku- habló Kali. -¿De donde vienes?- pregunto con ganas de saber mas del nuevo amigo de su hija.

-Yo vengo, yo vengo- repetía en voz alta para si mismo recordando de que lugar venia. -Ah ya me acorde, vengo del Reino de Mistral- dijo con una sonrisa, Kali también dio una sonrisa al notar la actitud infantil de Goku.

-Ya veo, ¿Y por que te quieres unir al White Fang?- pregunto esta vez Ghira.

-Eso es porque Blake me dijo que el White Fang lo que hace es ayudar a los faunos a que ya no nos molesten por nuestras partes de animales- respondió con sinceridad.

-Oye Goku, ¿Y que haces por aquí solo? tu padres deben estar preocupados- dijo con curiosidad Kali.

-Pues yo le dije a mama, que quería salir a explorar el mundo, y ella me dejo-

-¿Y que hay de tu padre?- volvió a preguntar Kali.

-Yo no tengo papa- fue la simple respuesta que recibió Kali, quien se sorprendió un poco.

-Perdón por preguntar, debe ser duro no tener un padre- comento Kali con un poco de empatía, en eso Blake se acerca a sus padres y les comenta que Goku sufría de amnesia y que había sido adoptado por una mujer con el nombre de Raven, esto lo hizo con el propósito de no querer que sus padres preguntaran mas por la vida familiar del Saiyajin.

Después de la reunión entre Blake y Goku con los padres de la joven de ojos amarillos, a pedido de Blake, Goku se quedo con ellos durante una semana, antes de unirse al White Fang, durante esa semana la Fauno gato conoció mas al Saiyajin, sumado a las pequeñas sesiones de entrenamiento que tuvieron a pedido del azabache, ahí fue cuando Blake se dio cuenta de lo fuerte y rápido que era su nuevo amigo, ya que durante sus enfrentamientos la Fauno no fue capaz de derrotarlo incluso cuando hacia uso excesivo de su Semblanza, la cual le permite crear copias de si misma para evitar ser golpeada, sin importar cuantos clones creara para distraerlo el Saiyajin siempre sabia por donde iba a atacar y esquivaba o bloqueaba con facilidad el ataque; Goku le explico que él era capaz de encontrarla fácilmente por varias razones, la primera era que para Goku los ataques de Blake eran muy predecibles, ya que al momento de usar su Semblanza Blake casi siempre intentaba atacarlo por la espalda una estrategia muy común para ese tipo de poder, la segunda se debía a que Goku era capaz de saber su ubicación gracias a su gran sentido del olfato esto era porque las copias de Blake solo funcionan como una ilusión y no dejaban como tal su olfato, y por ultimo era porque Goku podía sentir el Aura de las personas lo cual hacia mucho mas fácil saber la ubicación de una persona. Blake tomó muy en cuenta la primera razón que Goku le había dado esto se debía que no era posible camuflar ninguna de las otras dos condiciones ya que estas están de manera pasiva en todas las personas.

Ya pasada la semana Blake y Goku salieron de la isla con el propósito de unirse a la organización de Faunos, afortunadamente Blake conocía a varias personas al ya haber estado en la organización entonces ingresar al White Fang era tarea fácil.

Desde que entraron al White Fang ambos Faunos notaron como habian cambiado las acciones de la Organización ya que las primeras cosas que hacían eran protestas pacificas que fueron evolucionando a robos y destrucción de tiendas de Dust principalmente de la Schnee Dust Company o SDC para simplificar y de eso pasaron a atacar directamente al ejercito del Reino de Atlas, quienes desde el inicio de las acciones violentas del White Fang empezaron a cazarlos.

A parte de eso tanto Goku como Blake hicieron amistades con otros dos miembros siendo estos Adam Tauros que como su nombre indica es un Fauno toro, e Ilia Amitola una Fauno camaleón. Los cuatro se llevaban bien, en especial Blake y Adam quienes en poco tiempo se volvieron muy cercanos. Goku y Adam eran considerados de los Faunos mas fuertes del White Fang lo que causo que ambos subieran de rango sin embargo por la ingenuidad del Saiyajin no subió al mismo rango de Adam quien se convirtió en un Teniente del White Fang, de todas formas ambos siempre trabajan juntos y sumándole a Blake, quien a petición de Adam también trabajan juntos.

Pasados tres años y medio Goku desapareció, lo ultimo que le dijo a Blake, su mejor amiga, antes de irse fue: "Has cambiado Blake, no te reconozco, y lo mismo va para Adam, no quiero lastimar a mas gente inocente que no es capaz de defenderse" Después de eso el Saiyajin se desvaneció sin dejar un rastro, dejando a una devastada Blake que gracias a las palabras de Goku recapacito y de dio cuenta de todas las cosas malas que había estado haciendo por culpa de influencia de Adam, posteriormente la fauno gato intento hacer lo mismo con su compañero, pero lo único que recibió en respuesta fue: "Estamos haciendo lo correcto", notando que Adam ya era un caso perdido, Blake decidió abandonar de igual manera el White Fang con el propósito de redimir sus pecados convirtiéndose en una Cazadora y buscar a su mejor amigo, que la había dejado hace un tiempo atrás para poder disculparse por sus actos.

En principio con el abandono de Goku, Adam se había enojado ya que consideraba que el Saiyajin era único que podría llegar a derrotarlo y si este se llagaba a interponer en sus planes podría llegar a ser un gran problema, pero a la vez conociéndolo creía que podría llegar a manipularlo fácilmente, sin embargo al ver como Blake lo abandonaba el fauno toro estallo en furia al punto de que juro matar al Saiyajin por ser quien "manipulo" a Blake para que lo abandonara, y así empezó a buscar casi sin descanso al Saiyajin, no iba a para hasta matar a quien hizo que su amada Blake lo abandonara.

Por otro lado, Goku había emprendido nuevamente su viaje, en su ultima misión con el White Fang él había quedado en el Reino de Mistral, sin embargo aun si quería ir a visitar a su madre, Raven seguramente estaba en otro Reino así que descarto la idea y empezó a explorar una vez mas el Reino de Mistral, pasados unos días se entero de que un torneo de se iba a llevar a cabo, esto despertó un recuerdo de Goku en cual veía como peleaba en contra de varias personas, primero vio como peleaba en contra de un viejo con una gran barba, luego contra un niño calvo con 6 puntos en la cabeza, después con un hombre de 3 ojos y finalmente contra un sujeto con piel verde, posterior a dichos recuerdos, llego otro uno muy borroso en cual solo pudo apreciar una gran plataforma circular y muchos personas e las cuales a duras penas eran reconocibles sus siluetas, con ese ultimo sintió un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia y tristeza, una vez mas el Saiyajin decidió "ignorar" esos recuerdos y se encamino hacia donde el torneo seria llevado a cabo.

El día del torneo había llegado, se podía ver gente de todo tipo incluso uno que otro fauno estaba presente.

Después de la presentación de los participantes, se explicaron las reglas, entre las cuales la única importante es que no se podía matar por obvias razones, y que para ganar las peleas tienes que noquear al oponente o que este admita la derrota. Y así empezaron los combates.

Gracias a la cantidad de Semblanzas diferentes y estilos de pelea el publico estaba realmente animado, sin embargo había algunos que cada vez que entraba un fauno a la arena de combate les lanzaban insultos, pero omitiendo eso no paso nada mas que pudiese arruinar la emoción del torneo.

Durante sus combates Goku no tuvo la necesidad de usar su katana en las batallas, sus oponentes tenían estilos de lucha bastante predecibles o simplemente eran bastante débiles, pero no era el único en esa situación, una chica con armadura que asemejaba a los espartanos, cabello rojo y ojos de color esmeralda también estaba derrotando de manera bastante sencilla a sus oponentes, debido a eso el final del torneo no tardo en llegar, Goku y la chica pelirroja habían entrado a la arena, la chica portaba una lanza dorada con toques rojos y un escudo circular, en el fondo se podía escuchar como el publico aclamaba a la pelirroja, gritaban su nombre con intensidad y hasta habían carteles con su cara y nombre.

-¡PYRRHA! ¡PYRRHA! ¡PYRRHA!- gritaba el publico el nombre de la chica, que solo dio una sonrisa nerviosa a sus admiradores.

Luego entro Goku, pero lo único que se escucho fueron insultos hacia su persona por ser un fauno, el Saiyajin no reacciono ante esto después de todo no era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así, en cambio Pyrrha frunció el ceño ante los insultos, si bien ella no era una Fauno no podía soportar ver como los discriminaban le parecía realmente desagradable ese tipo de gente al punto de que le daban ganas de romperles las piernas. Y antes de que se diera cuenta ambos estaban parados frente a frente.

-Hola- saludo con alegría Pyrrha a Goku. -Soy Pyrrha Nikos, un gusto en conocerte- se presento con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola soy Goku- se presento el Saiyajin con su típico saludo e igualmente con una gran sonrisa. En eso el referí se puso en el centro de la arena con un micrófono en mano.

-¡Buenas tardes, damas, caballeros y Faunos. Por fin ha llegado el momento que han estado esperando! ¡En un lado tenemos a la tri-campeona de este torneo Pyrrha Nikos! ¡Y en el otro tenemos a un Fauno con el nombre de Son Goku, con un desempeño excepcionante en sus peleas ni siquiera a desenfundado una sola vez su katana! ¡¿Quien ganara?! ¡¿Sera nuevamente Pyrrha o sera Son Goku?!- hablaba con emoción el presentador señalando a ambos finalistas. -¡¿Listos?! ... ¡Peleen!- dio el inicio de la pelea.

Ambos peleadores se estaban viendo mutuamente, Pyrrha estaba en su pose de batalla con el escudo alto y su lanza preparada para un ataque rápido, en cambio Goku solo estaba parado de forma normal con una sonrisa adornando su rostro; en un instante Goku desapareció de la vista de Pyrrha, quien sin dejarse sorprender apretó con mas fuerza sus armas y levanto su escudo enfrente de su cabeza, el cual recibió un fuerte puñetazo por parte del Saiyajin quien había aparecido repentinamente enfrente de ella, la fuerza del golpe mando a volar a Pyrrha unos metros e incluso abolló ligeramente el escudo de la pelirroja; Sorprendida por la fuerza y velocidad de su oponente Pyrrha se abalanzo hacia Goku, lanzando su escudo como un frisbee hacia Goku la pelirroja aumento su velocidad, aprovechando que el azabache esquivo su escudo mandó un ataque directo al pecho de Goku con su lanza; Goku sorprendido por la táctica de la chica se dio cuenta que no tenia tiempo para esquivar el ataque lo recibió de lleno, el Aura del Saiyajin lo protegió del golpe haciéndolo retroceder un poco; Goku dio una sonrisa, mientras veía como Pyrrha recogía su escudo, el Saiyajin en un rápido movimiento desenfundo su espada y se abalanzo hacia la pelirroja, así reanudando el combate, ambos intercambiaban estocadas, la fuerza de Goku abrumaba la defensa de Pyrrha, quien hacia todo lo posible para evitar perder el equilibrio con los poderosos ataques de Goku, haciendo uso de su semblanza la pelirroja relentizaba y redirigía los movimientos de la espada del Saiyajin para evitar ser golpeada o bloquear con mas facilidad la ofensiva de Goku. Tan pronto Goku sintió los extraños pero casi imperceptibles movimientos de su katana, este detuvo su ataque y volvió a enfundar su arma.

-Ya veo- dijo Goku desamarrando su katana de su cintura. -Ya se cual es tu semblanza, creo que es mejor pelear sin mi katana- dijo el Saiyajin para la sorpresa de Pyrrha, que veía como Goku dejaba cuidadosamente su katana a un lado de la arena de combate. Goku ahora se puso en la pose de la escuela de tortuga, provocando que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de la pelirroja al sentir un cambio en el ambiente, podía sentir como el aura que desprendía Goku gritaba "¡Peligro!", por la cara de la pelirroja recorrió una gota de sudor frió, auentando el agarre en su escudo la pelirroja estaba preparada para el siguiente movimiento de Goku.

La ojiverde parpadeo una vez, y al abrir los ojos su oponente ya no estaba enfrente suyo, Pyrrha buscaba desesperadamente a Goku con la miraba, pero sin importar hacia donde mirara, izquierda, derecha o arriba, no era capaz de encontrarlo, "¿Sera esa su semblanza?", fue el pensamiento que recorrió la mente de Pyrrha, creyendo que la Semblanza de Goku era hacerse invisible; Goku por otra parte hacia todo lo posible para evitar reírse de la forma tan desesperada que Pyrrha lo estaba buscando, después de todo, el Saiyajin haciendo uso de gran velocidad, aprovecho el mejor momento para parase detrás de la ojiverde a la vez que se movía al mismo tiempo que ella para evitar ser visto.

Pasaron un aproximado de dos minutos, y Goku seguía sin atacar a la ojiverde que aun en su desconcierto por eso seguía buscándolo; Goku ya se había cansado de jugar con Pyrrha, así que de una vez por todas decidió terminar con la pelea. Levantando su mano, el Saiyajin le dio un golpe de karate en el cuello dejado inconsciente a la pelirroja.

El estadio estallo en aplausos y comentarios positivos hacia el Saiiyajin que había ganado con facilidad la pelea en contra de la tri-campeona del torneo, el Saiyajin no dijo nada solo recogió su preciada katana y espero a que los médicos recogieran a Pyrrha para poder retirarse, una vez paso esto, el Saiyajin recibió una suma de dinero al haber ganado el torneo, tomando su premio, el Saiyajin estaba a punto de salir del lugar, pero una voz los detuvo.

-Goku- llamo Pyrrha que se acercaba corriendo, Goku se detuvo y volteo a mirar a la ex-campeona.

-Hola Pyrrha, ¿como estas?- pregunto Goku con su usual sonrisa.

-Estoy bien, solo quería decirte que fue una gran pelea- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa. -Espero nos volvamos a ver, fue un placer Goku- Se despidió mientras regresaba hacia donde estaban sus padres.

Fin

espero les haya gustado


End file.
